Loving Partnerships
by shpwhitney
Summary: Bella returns home from a book tour to take on a very personal project with her sexy and supportive husband - going half on a baby! My second entry for the Squeeze My Lemon Challenge; Ah, Lemons


**A/N: **Hello all! Here is my second attempt at producing a lemon that is squeeze-worthy!

I want to thank **Angie**** (Angie_stl)** for taking on beta duties, and I want to thank **Dirty Cheeky Monkeys** and **Chartwilightmom** for allowing my dirty mind an outlet Hope you enjoy and take a little time to leave some feedback! The link to the picture prompt I used for this can be found on my profile page!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight _or any of its characters; S. Meyers does and I thank her for letting me borrow them!

**Squeeze My Lemon O/S – **_**Loving Partnerships**_

"_Hey love, what time is your flight supposed to get in?"_

"_I should get in at 6pm if there aren't any delays because of the rain, which I hope there aren't! I can't wait to get home to my own tub and my own bed!"_

"_Hey now, what about your own husband : ("_

"_Ahh! I knew I left something out ; ) lol Of course my own husband is at the top of the list. I miss you so much Edward." _

"_I miss you too baby. Are you sure you don't need me to come get you from the airport?"_

"_I'm sure. One of the perks for this book tour was having all of my room, board, and transportation taken care of by the publishing company, and apparently that even includes my transport home! They said a car will be waiting for me outside of the airport."_

"_Good, so that way when you get home I can be waiting for you with a bubble bath prepared in your very own tub and have the sheets turned down in your very own bed with your very own husband in it – naked ;)"_

"_Well now I really can't wait to get home! But I'm about to board my plane so I need to put my phone away. I love you baby, and I'll see you in a few hours."_

"_I love you too, Bella."_

As I prepared to put my phone in my purse to get ready to board the plane that will take me home, I can't help but stare at that last text message on my phone with a huge smile on my face.

It's been three months since I've heard my husband say those words to me in person. I've read it hundreds of times through text, heard it almost as many times on the phone, and even seen him form the words through Skype. But actually hearing them in person has not been a luxury we've been afforded for quite some time.

But now that I was only hours away from hearing those words and feeling the lips that form them against my lips, I couldn't help but smile.

It had been a long three months, but I know it was worth it. Not only was it the culmination of all of my professional dreams come true, but the completion of this goal means the beginning of an infinitely more important and personal one.

Having been best friends before we were together romantically, Edward and I have always been each other's biggest support and most enthusiastic cheerleaders. When Edward was offered a spot in a prestigious study abroad program during his last year of medical school for that upcoming summer, I happily encouraged him to take the position. He was adamant that nothing was more important than the wedding we were planning for that July, but I wanted him to take the opportunity, because it was a once in a lifetime position, whereas us getting married had been written in the cards since he helped me build a sandcastle when we were 5 years old and declared me his future wife.

When I decided that I wanted to take time out from teaching to write a book and finally fulfill my dreams of being an author, Edward called contractors the very next day in order to figure out the cost and time intensiveness of adding an office to our new home. I finally talked him out of that idea – convincing him that the library he surprised me with as an engagement present was enough to also serve as an office – but the thoughtfulness of it just proved how much my husband wanted this for me.

Having been married for two years and in love for almost our entire lives, Edward and I had decided that even with our separate professional fulfillment, we didn't want to put our married life on hold in the process. I'd wanted to have a baby with Edward since I was 17 years old, and it seemed pointless to wait when we both wanted it so much and were in the position to care for and love a baby with our whole hearts.

Edward was a doctor specializing in pediatrics he had his own practice, and he also received a trust fund from his grandfather when he turned 21. While teaching does more for the soul than it does for a bank account, I'd still managed to add to our savings account because I was used to having to be frugal, growing up in a single parent household. Now with the money from my book deal, Edward and I were more than capable of financially taking care of a new addition to the family. And in terms of the love, support and nurturing, well, we had that in spades.

Right before I had to leave for the book tour, we decided that while I was on the road I would stop taking birth control. Hopefully, the three months of not having the contraceptive in my system would be enough to aid us in finally having a baby. We decided that there was no time like the present to start trying, both of us silently acknowledging and hoping that my return home would mean so much more for us as a family than a simple reunion.

As I sat down in my seat and waited for the plane to take off, my stomach filled not only with the excitement of seeing my husband, but also with elation in the idea that we were finally going take on a project together, and it would be the most important and fulfilling one yet.

As I walked in the door, I could not contain my excitement of finally being home and being able to touch and taste my husband.

Mmmm, how I want to taste my husband...

"Edward?" I called out, as I dropped all of my stuff by the stairs before running up them. I know tomorrow I'll be probably trip over all the stuff on the way down, but right now I couldn't find it in me to care.

"Edward? Where are you?" I called out once again. I know he's home. Not because I saw his car in the parking deck as I came in, or the fact that the lights in the kitchen were on. I knew he was home because there was no other place that my husband would be than waiting for me to return to him knowing what tonight meant for us.

We didn't talk about it after we made the decision to try for a baby, because we felt the pressure might somehow make us too nervous when the time actually came, or make the experience less organic. But we both knew what we wanted and what this reunion was going to entail. It was in the twinkle in his eye when we talked about me returning home on Skype, or in the way that I always giggled when I thought about the prospect of being intimate with him again and all that would mean now. We wanted this, and we were ready.

As I walked into our bedroom, I realized that it was almost completely pitch black. The only light illuminating the room came from the hallway light that filtered through the slightly cracked door I had just walked through. For a minute, I actually thought that the room was empty, and my heart sank a little. That is until I heard his voice, and even without the lights on, I could tell that he was sporting that incredibly sexy half smirk that always does me in.

"Hello wife. I'm so glad to finally see you. I missed you," he said with a sigh of contentment that I could definitely relate to.

His voice actually ended up being a lot closer than I expected, and as soon as I stopped focusing on the lack of light in the room, it became clear why. With the light from the hallway, I could see my husband sitting on the corner of our bed – naked.

"Well hello husband. It seems like you kept your promise about how you'd greet me when I got home. That's good because, for a moment, I was a little worried."

"Come on now, have I ever let you down?" he asked, as he curled his finger in the motion that let me know it was time I greeted my husband properly.

As I walked towards him, I couldn't help but let my eyes rake over his body. My husband had always been the sexiest man in the world to me, and he just got better as time went on in my opinion. He was tall and lean, with muscles sinewy and big enough to be seen and appreciated but not enough to dominate his appearance. His chest was all smooth skin and lines that framed impressive abs and toned sides that almost seemed like a treasure map to his even more impressive dick.

I was a lucky girl.

As I walked slowly towards the bed, my husband's eyes raked over my body as well.

"Stop," he suddenly said. I did so, while arching my eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"I want to enjoy this slowly," he said, smirking once again. "Take your clothes off for me, baby, let me watch you."

Throwing him a smirk of my own, I slowly began to undress under his penetrating gaze. As I slowly removed my travel clothes, I could see the effect that I was having on my husband as his impressive dick became downright swoon-worthy in its erect state. As I was standing in just my black lace bra and boy shorts, he stopped me again.

"I think I can handle it from here, Mrs. Cullen," he stated and walked towards me. As he circled me, I could feel his hands running slowly up and down my sides. When he was standing fully behind me, he grabbed my waist with one hand and teasingly traced my collarbone with the other as he placed slow, feather-light kisses up and down my neck. Slowly, the hand that was wrapped around my waist inched up until it was directly under my right breast.

"God, how I've missed touching you. You have the softest skin, Bella. I can't wait to worship it tonight," he breathed into my ear as his hand reached under the bra cup of my right breast and begin to knead my flesh slowly. The kisses he had been placing on my neck became open-mouthed and more lingering, and it seemed like I could feel them on every inch of my skin.

His hand was now alternating between kneading my flesh and pinching my nipples. It felt so good that I began moaning and reached for his other hand to encourage it to join the party on my left breast. Before I could grab his hand, Edward pulled it away gently. As I was about to ask him why, I heard the door shut at the same time the entire room was shrouded in darkness.

There was something oddly arousing about being completely in the dark while in my husband's strong embrace. It seemed as if my sense of touch was increased ten-fold, and I could feel everything he was doing that much more.

Pulling me out of my mental musings, Edward's left hand finally started to caress my left breast, and suddenly I couldn't wait any longer. I had to touch him too. I reached back and ran my hand over his lower stomach and slowly dragged my fingers across his skin. With every pass of my hand, I went a little lower until I was finally touching his hard cock.

"Damn baby, I can't believe how hard you are already," I said. I was so turned on between the reactions that he was creating in my body and his reaction to me that I turned around and wrapped my hands behind his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

It seemed as though we both realized this was our first kiss since my return at the same time because we both moaned and begin to devour one another's lips. It seemed as if Edward's tongue and mine were doing a sensual dance as we kissed and grabbed at each other.

I could feel Edward's hands go behind my back to unsnap my bra. We parted temporarily in order to take the garment off, but as soon as that task was over he was back to attacking my lips. He switched between sucking and biting my lower lip, while his hands grabbed my ass. I was so wet already, and desperately needing more.

"Baby, I don't think I can wait. I need you so bad," I moaned out as I ran my hands over his firm ass. He groaned and pulled away from me suddenly only to drop to his knees and pull my underwear down and off.

"What do you need, baby, tell me," he whispered, as he looked up at me.

"I need it all, baby. Touch me, taste me. Please," I nearly whined. If this had been another time or another person I might have been embarrassed at how wanton and needy I came across, but not here, not with this man.

Edward slowly ran his fingers up my inner thighs, and I'm sure he could tell just how needy I was by the fact that I was already so wet I was dripping down my thighs. He placed slow teasing kisses on my clit, but they were so light that I could barely feel them. I could tell that he was teasing me, and I didn't think I could take it much longer in the state I was already in.

"God Edward, TOUCH ME," I screamed out. Edward's head shot up and he looked at me with an almost amused expression before he stood up.

I was on the verge of crying, with how wound up I was, as he took my hand and led me towards the bed. He sat on the corner of the bed once again, but left some space in front of him and placed his spread open legs on either side of the bed. He must've noticed my look of confusion, because he chuckled a little as he tugged on my hand, turned my body around so that my back was towards him, and pulled me down to sit between his legs.

"Don't worry baby, I'm going to touch you," he whispered in my ear before taking it between his lips to bite and suck on. My breathing started to accelerate again as he wrapped his left arm around my front to completely cover my breast. With the way my chest was heaving, the skin to skin contact and the rubbing of my nipples against the soft hairs on his arms was enough to have me dripping wet again.

"Shit Edward! What are you doing to me? It feels so good," I panted out as I reached back to grab his head and run my hands through the soft hair at nape of his neck. As my body arched with my movement, Edward's other hand came across my front as well, but this time touching me where I so desperately ached.

"You're so wet baby; did I do this to you? Where you on that plane thinking about how I would touch and tease this body?"

"Yes, Edward! It's all I could think about. I want you so bad!"

He was alternating between running tight, rough circles on my clit and teasingly dipping two fingers in my pussy. I could already feel the all-encompassing sensation that only this man provoked from my body as my muscles started to clench.

While Edward started to pump two fingers into me deeply, his other hand teased my upper body once again, alternating between touching my breasts and tickling my ribs. As his hand ran across my stomach, his touch became softer and the fingers pumping inside of me slowed a little. I could feel him smiling against the side of my face, and for that moment I was reminded of the larger scope of our love making for tonight. I brought my right hand down and placed it over his hand on my stomach, and for a minute, we stilled our movements.

There was something so sexy about Edward's reaction to knowing what tonight could bring about, and that, combined with his fingers that were still inside me, sent me over the edge as I came quietly.

As soon as I came down, Edward nudged me to stand up, and when I did so and turned around to face him, he pulled me down once again, but so that I was straddling him this time.

There was no pretense as I wrapped my hands around his cock and slide down over it, only sighs of contentment and relief that we were finally joined this way once again.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and slowly began to move over him. As soon as we established a rhythm, Edward's mouth was on mine and his hands were grabbing my ass and pushing me down on his length. With his feet now planted on the ground, he had enough leverage to push up into me as I slid down, and the sensations had us writhing and panting against one another.

Sweat beaded at his brow and I could feel it sliding down my back as our movements became harder and more frantic. I went from panting to screaming in pleasure as my husband began to slam into me as I rode him hard.

"Oh shit, Edward! Yes, fuck me, baby! Fuck me harder!" I could barely breathe and my legs were starting to hurt, but I couldn't stop. This was everything I'd been missing for three months and infinitely so much more.

Suddenly, Edward leaned back a little and used one of his hands to pinch my clit, and before I knew it, I was screaming and arching my body through the most powerful orgasm I had ever had. It felt like my whole body had seized up in the most delicious way, and I knew that even if the lights were on in the room, I'd still be in the dark because I felt like I might pass out from the pleasure.

With a few more pumps into me I felt Edward's body still and he let out what can only be described as a roar as he spilled into me.

We sat there, clinging to each other for the longest time, kissing softly and touching while trying to calm down the shaking that still took over our bodies.

Finally, Edward gently lifted me off of him and laid me down on the bed, and I realized that the sheets had been turned down this whole time.

I sighed as I curled up against the soft cotton and relished in the after effects of our lovemaking as I saw Edward walk into the en suite bathroom. I was close to dozing off to sleep when he returned to the bed and picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as he carried me into the bathroom.

"Well wife, I do believe I promised you to have a hot bath waiting for you as well as me in bed naked when you came home. Can't forget the bath since that was so important to you, now could I?" he asked, while smirking at me.

"Believe me Edward, after what you just did to my body, I'd happily bathe in a rain puddle."

He laughed heartily as he sat me down in the tub filled with lavender-scented bubbles. He got in behind me and pulled me to lie back on his chest. Neither of us moved to wash up. Instead, we just held each other and relished in the fact that we were together. As I began to doze off once again, I felt Edward's hands go to my stomach, and I couldn't help but sigh and burrow myself deeper into his embrace.

I wasn't going to allow myself to get my hopes up about the chances of us having just made a baby, but I couldn't help but smile at how amazing it was going to be to put in the long contact hours on making it happen soon.

With that thought, I turned around and straddled my husband yet again and kissed him passionately. Like I said before, there's no time like the present!


End file.
